This invention relates to a seat rail and to a method for manufacturing such seat rail.
Such seat rails with attachment parts are known for example from EP 1425198 B1. In this document it is chiefly described how attachment parts are fixed on the seat rails by welding, or also by screws or rivets, wherein it becomes clear that in particular in accident situations extreme forces can act on the attachment parts. To the attachment parts, a vehicle seat or a safety belt is firmly fixed or articulated, directly or via coupling members, and in the case of an accident it should be ensured that the seat or the safety belt can be displaced relative to the seat rail as little as possible. In any event, an attachment part should not be detached from the seat rail.